nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hulk/Thunderbolt Ross
Thunderbolt Ross is the US Military General of the Hulkbuster Unit and the arch nemesis of Hulk. In his other form, he is the Red Hulk which has the almost strengths and powers similar to the true Hulk except he can drain energy. Biography General Ross At some point during his military career, General Ross was charged with capturing Hulk. When he learned that Hulk is near Las Vegas, he moved his Hulkbuster forces there. Ross was inside the Hulkbuster Command Vehicle monitoring the battle against the Hulk. Ross was enraged when two agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. interferred in his mission. He recklessly fired the missile on the Hulk while being distracted by the two heroes despite direct orders. The Hulk ultimately saved the two from the missile. Everyone in the scene were suprised including Ross. After Hulk also saved the shuttle from crashing, he was captured and taken to the Cube. Ross and his Hulkbuster Unit was ordered to stand down by Nick Fury. Ross and the Hulkbuster Unit were in motion again when the Hulk left the Avengers. They almost captured him in the forest region but were stopped by Hawkeye. They were forced to retreat. Appearance In his human form, he looks like a regular human wears a military uniform, has white and grey hair and beard. As Red Hulk, he looks like the Hulk but has red flaming skin, wears black ripped pants and has red eyes and black hair. Personality Ross is an obsessive man. He has a desire to capture or kill Hulk by any means neccesary, even it may destroy his life and others he love. He kinda hates Banner and his alter persona Hulk. Powers and Abilites As human, he has no powers but is a skilled tactician in leading battles against the Hulk and leading the Hulkbusters. As Red Hulk: *'Superhuman Strength:' Red Hulk possesses vast superhuman strength and is as strong as an enraged savage hulk. Unlike the Green Hulk, his strength is constant and doesn't fluctuate though he can augment it by absorbing radiation.[12][15] *'Self Sustanence:' Red Hulk can survive in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep. *'Suspended Aging:' Red Hulk does not age because of his healing factor that regenerates his cells and that he is powered by gamma and cosmic energy, but Ross still ages. *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Superhuman Leaping Ability' *'Superhuman Speed:' Moved too fast for Iron Man to see.[7] *'Gamma Radiation Emission:' Red Hulk constantly gives off gamma radiation. The rate of emission is increased the angrier he gets. This radiation sometimes burns what even Ross touches, and at high levels, makes Ross appear to be on fire. If Ross emits too much radiation, he overheats and starts to suffer from heat exhaustion. *'Transformation:' Red Hulk is able to transform himself between his human form and his Hulk form, and will not transform between forms without consciously willing it. For example, when he was knocked out by She Hulk, he did not revert for hours even though he was unconscious. *'Energy Absorption:' Red Hulk is capable of absorbing energy[16]. He said in his confrontation against the Hulk and his Defenders that he absorbs energy, more gamma, but that he has a real taste for cosmic power. He has also absorbed (and taken for himself) the Silver Surfer's power cosmic, leaving him powerless on the ground while Red Hulk flew away on his board.[17] He also absorbed the powers of the Hulk leaving Bruce Banner powerless. However, overuse of this power could render Ross unable to ever revert to his human form. For a brief time his mind controlled the form of Zzzax, and hence he commanded Zzzax's powers. When Ross's mind returned to his original body, he could still release some of Zzzax's electromagnetic energy at will. As the Red Hulk, he possessed super-strength and regenerative abilities. Role in Ultima In Ultima, General Ross was transformed into the psychopathic Red Hulk thanks to Red Skull's evil gamma experiments on the army general. Although Ross hates being a near-exact copy of his nemesis, he does feel a bit of...exhiliration being all powerful enough to finally take down the Hulk at last. In fact, Ross feels that why should he be serving as Maleficent's stooge when he should be taking her down. But he's smart enough to bid his time until he can strike at her and her partner, Padro Lodo. Some time in the future, Red Hulk will end up teaming up with the Shadow Blot and his Circle of the Blot to try and nearly dominate the Organization. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers Category:Circle of the Blot Category:The Offenders